A Hazzardous scare
by SilentScreamer13
Summary: When Bo and Luke fail to pay attention, Daisy must pay for their mistake. Filled with guilt and heartache, the boys must guide her back to them. Back to love and hope. COMPLETED!


A Hazzardous Scare

I do not own anyone from Dukes of Hazzard. In fact I don't own anything, so there's no way in Hell I could own actors.

As Daisy looked to her left she saw Bo and Luke walk into the Boars Nest with two wide grins on their faces. She automatically assumed that they had just put Roscoe in the Hazzard Pond, or Enos in a tree. "Hey there fellas, now why do I get the feeling that you have just outwitted Hazzard finest."

"You shoulda seen it. Roscoe went at least fifteen feet in the air then he went swimming with the fishes." She smiled to herself.

"Do you fellas want a beer or somethin?"

"You know it darlin. Oh yeah Cooter said that Dixie would be done in bout an hour so if you wanna go on over after yer shift, Bo and me will be more than happy to give ya a ride."

"Oh good, I'm off in bout ten minutes so let me close up and I'll be right with ya."

"Cooter, you said that it would be done in bout an hour, and now yer sayin it aint gonna be done til tomorrow mornin?"

"Sorry Boys, but that Daisy of yers is a lead foot and break abuser. It'll cost yall 100 bucks. So you can know in advance."

"Cooter, you know that we're only gonna say put it on the bill."

"Yeah I know." They all laughed. Cooter had always had the rule C.O.B.

(Cash on'a Barrel) and the Dukes were the only family he ever bent the rules for.

"All right Cooter, we'll see ya tomorrow." Bo, Luke and Daisy all climbed into the General and sped off for home.

"Daisy, I don't think that you have ever made Chicken soup this good before."

"Well with Uncle Jesse down visitin Cousin Alice, I put salt in the soup. I've been telling him he needs ta watch how much salt he uses and he always fires back 'I'm just as healthy as I was when I was a youngin'. I know it's only because he knows he's startin to get a'lil older." They all knew that Uncle Jesse was never going to admit he was getting old, even when he was six feet under.

"Well I am gonna go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Bo stood up and headed into his room.

About ten minutes later Luke decided he was going to go to bed too. He stood and took care of his bowl and started to his room. "Hey Luke?" He came back and poked his head out.

"Yeah."

"Do you ever think about dyin? Like actually dyin, and the flowers and the hearse and all the cryin?" His faced turned serious and he looked at her awkwardly.

"What made you think about that?" He asked slowly as he walked back into the kitchen and sat across from her.

"I don't know. I was thinkin bout it a second ago and I wanna make sure I'm not the only one who ever thinks bout it." She looked at him with hollow eyes so he figured he tried to go into it as lightly as he could.

"Yeah, I suppose I think bout it once in a while. It just never really bothers me."

"How?"

"Well I think that if ya live yer life to the fullest, praise God and love yer kin as best ya can then you have nothin ta worry bout." She continued to look at him only with blank eyes.

"I just wanted ta know. You go on off ta bed now." She smiled at him and got up to clean off the table. He sat there for a second looking at her and then decided not push the issue any further. "Good night, Luke."

"Night Daisy." He smiled at her and headed off to bed.

Daisy looked to left to see Luke and Bo helping Mrs. Crabapple pick up her groceries she had dropped in the road. She smiled and thanked them and continued to walk off. Daisy looked back over at Cooter who was walking towards her when she heard a loud car horn blaring and people screaming. She turned to see Bo and Luke both in the way of a car. Then it happened the car made contact with them.

Daisy sat up in her bed with a loud gasp. She was sweating terribly and her breath was uneven and continuously hitching. She looked around to see that it was her room. She took a deep sigh off relief and closed her eyes.

The rest of the night she stayed wide awake afraid that the image that now burned in her head would only come back to haunt her.

Daisy, Bo and Luke pulled up to Cooters. "Mornin Cooter, how are ya this lovely day?"

"Why fellas I'm doin just fine, but you wanna know what's even more fine than this mornin?"

"What?"

"The Anderson twins right over there." Bo and Luke quickly turned to see that they were walking down the sidewalk.

"Excuse us." The Boys took off to the center of town to talk to the girls.

"How are you this mornin Daisy?"

"Good." She replied barley more than a whisper.

"Ya sure you are alright darlin?" He took a step closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine Cooter, just didn't get lots a sleep last night."

"Well all right. I'll go grab your keys for ya." He walked off into the garage. Daisy stood there for a second before her head wondered over to Bo and Luke who were helping Mrs. Crabapple pick up some groceries she had dropped. Then Daisy's dream came rushing back to her. When she could finally move her head she saw Cooter walking towards her and Mrs. Crabapple walking on her merry way. Daisy took off running. "Bo, Luke get out of the road!" Their heads shot up to her then to their left as a car began to honk the horn. They were both paralyzed. Their bodies all of the sudden felt like concrete. When they were about to have contact a hard force hit them both in the chest and knocked them out of the way.

They immediately sat up to see Daisy lying in the road. "Daisy!" They both scrambled over to her. She had a bloody nose and blood was leaking out of her mouth. From what they could tell her leg was broken and she could barely breathe meaning something happened to her lung. "Somebody help! Call an Ambulance!" Bo was shaking uncontrollably as She began to shake like crazy. "Bo get it together!" Luke was about to fall apart with guilt. She had pushed them out of the way and now she was dying in his arms.

An ambulance finally pulled up and two men jumped out and began to load her in. "Whose riding with her?"

"Cooter Davenport." Cooter shook his head and climbed in as Bo and Luke ran back to General and sped off to the hospital.

Luke, Cooter and Enos all were sitting down in the Tri-counties hospital waiting room, but Bo couldn't force himself to sit. "Only if we hadn't gone over to talk to those girls, Daisy would be fine."

"Bo it's aint your fault." Enos tried to comfort him but he didn't want to hear it. All four men had never been so scared in their whole lives.

Finally, Doc Applebee walked out to them with news. "Boys. Now when you brought Daisy in she had already lost a large amount of blood. Thankfully we got that stopped. When the car hit her she was on her side so the car had direct axis to her left leg. It broke in three parts, but we can save it. She has a broken wrist; punctured lung, two broken ribs and she hit the side of her head on the windshield. From what we can tell her brain is fine but we are going to have to run some more tests, she is in a coma right now and…" He slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "a person in her condition rarely come out. You are free to go see her, but I must warn you that what you see isn't gonna be like a broken leg." Bo and Luke had never felt more lost in their lives.

"We know doctor." Doc Applebee shook his head and gave a fake smile.

"She's in room seven." The boys took off down the hall and headed straight for room seven. When they arrived Luke closed his eyes and slowly opened the door. When they entered the room, Enos had to leave right away in fear he might lose his breakfast.

There were I.V.s and wires snaking out of her everywhere. She looked so fragile lying there in the hospital bed. Bo had never really saw Luke cry for Daisy, and he had a feeling that that was going to change forever. Cooter placed a hand on Bo's shoulder and whispered "I'm gonna go and check on Enos. You need yer alone time" and with that said he quietly left the room.

Luke walked over to her bed and sat down with Bo trailing close behind. Her pretty little face was now covered in bruises and she had a bandage around her forehead. Bo reached over and very carefully took her hand. Daisy didn't move. "Hey pretty girl." Bo choked out "You saved our lives today. I always thought that it was the other way around; we're supposed to look out for you. That's why you gotta wake up, because Luke and me gotta say thank you face to face. We gotta be able to hug ya and kiss ya." A single tear fell and he quickly wiped it away hoping Luke hadn't seen it.

"It's okay Bo, you can cry. No one's judging you." Bo wondered how he knew; he hadn't lifted his eyes from Daisy the whole time. Luke leaned forward and took her other hand in his. He just stared at it. These hands, these tiny, soft baby hands had saved his life and now they were paying for it. He put his head down and lightly kissed it. He had faced so many things. The death of his mama, his daddy, his aunt, and his friends in the marines, but nothing compared to thought of his baby cousin slipping away from him. "Luke! She just moved!" Luke's head shot up and looked her over for a second. After about a minute he lost hope. "She didn't move Bo, I think you want her to move so bad you imagined it."

"No, she moved! Her hand twitched! I swear it!" Luke stood up and crossed over to his cousin. "I think we should go."

"I'm not crazy Luke, she moved."

"Even if she did move, it's obvious she isn't movin now. I think we should go home and get some sleep and come back tomorrow. We still have to call Uncle Jesse. Come on." He wrapped his arm around him and led him to the door. He used to do that when he was younger and he had hurt himself.

Out in the hall, they saw Enos slouched over a chair his hands over his eyes in racking sobs. Cooter was next to him, pale and hurt. "Cooter Bo and me are gonna go home and get some rest. You and Enos should do the same." Cooter shook his head in agreement and walked over to Enos and told him what Luke said. Enos stood up next to Cooter and the four men walked out shoulder-to-shoulder, changed forever.

Something caught Bo's attention. A low wheeze whistled through the room. He thought it was coming from outside, so he reluctantly got out of bed and closed the window. It stopped. He groggily stumbled over to bed and lay back down. About five minutes later, the noise came back and he began to get aggravated. He stood up and followed the noise to realize it was Luke who was making the noise. "Luke, are you awake." The noise immediately stopped and Luke sat up. "What are you doing up, you should be sleeping."

"What was that noise?"

"I didn't hear anything. Maybe you were imagining it." Bo began to fall for Luke trick until the moonlight caught Luke's face just right and reveled his tear stained face. "Luke, you can cry, no one's judging you." Luke almost laughed when he realized he had told Bo that earlier.

"You go on to bed, it's late."

"Luke, just because you are my older cousin doesn't mean you have to be stronger than me." Bo sat down next to him and Luke looked over his shoulder. "Since when did you get so smart?"

"I didn't, I already knew that." Luke began to laugh until they changed to tears. Bo would have hugged him, but he knew that would be pushing it. Luke bent over and buried his face in his hands. The best Bo could do was squeeze his shoulder. "Bo, Uncle Jesse leaves for two days and I can't even protect my family. What would happen if he passed away? I can't even hold down the fort long enough for him to visit family. I am supposed to protect Daisy. Uncle Jesse has had the same rule since we was ten years old. Watch out for Daisy, she's the fragile one of the family and you boys gotta watch out for yer kin. I let him down, now she could die because of me. If only she would have kept her distance she would be safe right now."

"You're not the blame. I went over there too, and she pushed me out of the way too. But Uncle Jesse has also said that everything happens for a reason, and you can't blame yourself for God's plans."

"I know it Bo, but what if I never get to tell her that I love her. I do love her so much, I just wish I would have said it more."

"Luke, she knows it. You don't have to tell her for her to know you would do anything and everything for her."

"There's one thing I couldn't do, and that's keep her from my life." He smiled at the thought that he always thought that if anything happened like this Daisy and his positions would be swapped.

'**Our Daisy just can't help but love to much.'**

The tri-county hospital was quiet the next day. No one had been brought in and no one had checked out, including Daisy. Bo and Luke refused to leave her side when Cooter offered to take them to lunch. There was one thing that could never break and that's a Duke with a made up decision.

Bo had on and off talked to her, but never got a response. "Daisy, would you wake up please, we need you here. Think about Uncle Jesse, what would he do with out you?" Just then her hand squeezed Luke. "Bo I felt her squeeze my hand!" Tears of joy rushed to his eyes "keep talking."

"You know Uncle Jesse can't cook all by himself, he's getting to old for that." She squeezed both of her hands this times and her right foot sort of twitched. "Uncle Jesse would probably blame himself for you getting hurt and be sad the rest of his life." With that said, Daisy's eyes began to flutter. "Bo you did it."

"No Uncle Jesse did it." Bo and Luke moved up to look at her as she began to come around. "That's it honey, come on." Bo began to push hair off her face and Luke bent over her.

"Luke is that you." Bo and Luke both began to cry. Relief flooded through them like a huge title wave.

"That's right pretty girl, it's me."

**END**


End file.
